


Trepidation

by RectifiedPear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Double Drabble, Short One Shot, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Luck is a made-up concept.





	Trepidation

Adrien ran as fast as he could. The rain beat down hard, and the clouds threatened to bring forth hail. He tried to shield himself, as his clothes got soaked and his shoes squelched loudly. The akumatized being standing at the top of the tower raised her hands upward and beckoned a flood forth. He could barely see her among the beating rain. He could not tell if she was Stormy Weather or not, they'd already beaten her, why would this be her again?

Maybe it was another weathergirl, he thought. There was bound to be someone else with similar job interests and career choices. It had been years, years of doing this. Where was Ladybug? He bit his cheek in worry. She'd never been late before. 

The water filled the area, and reached his ankles, Adrien panted, and eyed the streets. All clear. “Plagg, claws out!” He said as the kwami came forth and gave him his Chat Noir disguise. He sighed in relief. Chat Noir was waterproof for the most part.

He watched the water as small red bugs were washed along. He tried to ignore the water rising. Tried to contact Ladybug again.

Got no answer, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write something for this fandom just to deliver a double drabble full of terrible implications.


End file.
